Talk:Kick/@comment-5707441-20130606010815
Guys, something very serious and pretty scary happened in my Chinese class today involving some kids in my class whom I'm going to call G (guy), MS. L (girl), E (guy), A (guy), M (guy), AB (girl), GF (girl), J (guy), R (girl), and I. (There are more kids in our class, but weren't as involved) Need-To-Know First of all, you need to know that my Chinese teacher (MS. L) is probably the worst teacher in the world, she doesn't even know what she's doing half the time and barely speaks English. Second of all, you need to know our class is terrible and we never learn anything. I literally know like 20 words in Chinese. Kids are always throwing crayons ("bullets"), paper balls ("cannons"), and HARD COVER TEXTBOOKS ("bombs") during what they call "war" (which is really just sitting on opposite sides of the classroom and throwing things). During this Ms. L never notices anything. Third of all, you need to know that in the very beginning of the year, GF & J were putting a bunch of pencils, papers, and pens into a microwave PLUGGED IN on the floor. Of course no one realized it was plugged in. Also R and I sit right next to the microwave everyday. Finally, my Chinese class is on the second floor. Story So flash forward to the present day and everyone walks into first period dreading class as usual. Nobody is expecting what will happen in the next our though. R and I were talking to each other pretending to do our work as always (we were really drawing, but no need to get into details ';)) talking about random things. About an hour later I was teaching R how to draw a dog wearing a French Hat with the number 25. Suddenly we heard a scary noise coming from the microwave and we looked over. It was a fire. R and I screamed while AB shouted "FIRE!!!!" I could smell burnt plastic and feel heat on my legs. I immediately (along with everyone else) grabbed everything I had and ran screaming outside (felt bad for everyone testing today..). Ms. L made sure she was the first one out, saving her own life. Every one of us took turns looking inside to see what was happening. Luckily the fire didn't damage anything except for everything inside the microwave. They let everyone back inside the classroom (bad idea, in my opinion) and the hall monster started questioning us "Who did that? A microwave doesn't just turn on by itself! Do you know what was in there!? '''Pens, pencils, and paper!!! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! So who did it?!" Nobody seemed to talk or say anything, the hall monster kept saying that if someone didn't answer he was going to get the principal. Just as he was about to leave, G said "I did it.." And everyone was a little confused, because he was the adorable little kid! R and I were confused until GF & AB said they saw him going under their desks to get to the microwave. The hall monitor asked him why he did it and if put the thing in there. G said "I was dared, but I swear I had no idea what was in there!" Three more adults came in and told him they were going to call his parents to pick him up and left. G ran into the corner and started to cry, making me want to cry. R and I started talking about what happened still freaking out a little, GF was the only one who seemed calm about it "My homework was right there by it! Why couldn't it have been burnt too?" Causing us all to laugh a little.'' Things only got worse though, when the last fifteen minutes had come. G someone how put himself next to the open window and stuck his head out, most people though he was just getting fresh air; but E, A (G's best friends), R, and I thought otherwise. "It looks like he's about to commit suicide, Juliana" I shook my head. "No..he couldn't...he '''wouldn't'..." I said hardly believing myself. Ms. L got really mad at him for some reason and started yelling at him to sit down at a desk, and he did. He put his head down on his, desk and cried harder. The class got really and that's all we could hear, G crying. R and I kept talking and then looked back at G feeling so bad for him. When we looked back he was back on the counter by the window, but he had calmed down. He was talking quietly to E and A with M just kind of sitting there, "SIT DOWN!!!!!!" Ms. L had screamed causing G to start crying again at a desk. "How can she yell at him now?" R asked, I shrugged and looked at him again. I saw something that I think only I saw, G barely looked up and at the window. At that exact moment he go up from his seat and ran for the window. Everyone screamed and put there hands on there mouths. Luckily his best friends ran after him and M was still by the window when it happened. They caught him about halfway through his jump. I had tears in my eyes, even though G and aren't very close. When they pulled him away you could see him pushing very hard to get back and finish his jump but they got away from the window and comforted him. We all had to go to our next class at the time; AB, R, and I all stuck together still pretty scared. On the way to our class we ran into Mr. W, a really good teacher and someone really easy to talk to "What happened?" We told him everything and he looked just like we did when we were done. He went to talk to our teacher and we continued to class all agreeing to go to the office and tell them. Of course, we had to explain to our History teacher why we were leaving, but he was like Mr. W, so it was easy. The office made us write on some stupid piece of paper that they probably aren't going to read for five years.. I also got stuck sitting next to E on the bus who still looked sad and half way through the bus ride home he asked me "I keep wondering," he had never talked to me before unless he was being a jerk to me before "do you think G is coming back?" I didn't know what to say "I-I don't know" and we stayed silent for the rest of the ride'' If you read this, thank you I know it's long. And when I said G and I aren't close, well I sit next to him on the bus everyday and we do random stupid stuff like them wars and Rock Paper Scissors. And today I couldn't do it, and now I keep thinking, is G coming back?